


Magnetic - Tronnor Boarding School AU

by intimatetronnor



Category: Blue Neighbourhood | Wild - Troye Sivan (Music Videos), Connor Franta - Fandom, conler, tronnor - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom, tyler oakley - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatetronnor/pseuds/intimatetronnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>magnetic<br/>maɡˈnɛtɪk/<br/>adjective<br/>1. very attractive or alluring</p><p>Troye decides to leave New York, to go to boarding school in England. He has just had enough of everything where he lives and decides to make a spontaneous move. He wants to start fresh. However when he meets a beautiful green eyed boy, Connor,  on the way over, things get out of hand fast. What will happen to Troye and Connor when they reach England? What happens that will tear the two apart? </p><p>Hey guys, this is my first ever TRONNOR fic. I'm sorry the prologue & the first few chapters are so shitty, so please don't judge me on them. </p><p>If you want to follow me on social media:<br/>Instagram: @infinitetronnor<br/>Twitter: @troyeskiss<br/>Tumblr: intimatetronnor.tumblr.com<br/>Vine: intimatetronnor<br/>YouTube: intimatetronnor or youtube.com/intimatetronnor1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

(A/N: Okay, keep in mind that the first few chapters are very shitty but I promise it gets better.)   
My name is Troye. I'm a 17 year old currently living in New York. I won't be living here for much longer though, as I'm moving to London in a week to go to boarding school. Believe it or not, it was actually my choice to move to the UK for school. I'm not a rowdy, reckless teenager that got expelled from my school, I just a. wanted to try something new, b. had enough of everyone and everything where I lived and c. London has always been a place that I desired to live in from a young age.

I would honestly describe myself as a mixture of an introvert and extrovert. I was never really, extremely popular, but at the same time I wasn't the 'nerdy' kid all the jocks picked on. I had friends but not so many that I was the centre of attention. I could speak in front of big crowds, but I wouldn't volunteer if I didn't have to. But that was the way I liked it, being average and like everybody else.

So I'll tell you a few things about myself. I have 2 brothers and a sister, I love to sing, it's always been a passion of mine, I've also learnt to play guitar and keyboard just recently which really helped with the whole song writing process since I can now put music with my songs. My favourite item of clothing is sweaters, my favourite colour is almost navy blue but not kind of that dark, a bit more grey-ish blue. My celebrity crush is Harry Styles, oh yeah one other thing, I'm gay. But I'm quite closeted, the only people that know are my two brothers Tyde and Steele. But it's not like they can talk about it to me very much seeing as Steele moved out with his girlfriend and moved to Melbourne in Australia, and Tyde is always travelling, perusing his dream of becoming a world famous DJ. As much as I'm proud of Tyde, I do miss him very much. I try to keep in contact a ton with Tyde and Steele, I'm quite good at it to be honest. We skype at least once a week and keep in contact over text.

Not only have I been keeping in touch with my brothers constantly but, I have also been keeping in touch with a few people that would be attending the school that I am, Newman Academy. I had been talking over Twitter to a guy named Dan and another one named Joe. They sounded quite nice, and I had to mention, Joe was quite good looking from the photos I had seen and the skype calls we had. Dan and Joe were taking quite a few of the same classes I was taking such as Drama, General Mathematics, English (of course), History, Geography, Economics, Psychology and Philosophy. The only class they weren't taking that I was, was of course music.

Dan and Joe had been at Newman academy since 8th grade, so they knew all the up and downs of the school and of course had acquired many friends over the years, so they said they'd introduce me to some of their other friends. I actually couldn't wait to move, this was going to be some of the best 2 years of my life. I could already tell.

A/N: Hey guys so this is my first Tronnor fic ever! I'm really excited for this. By the time I put this up I should have a few chapters already ready to put up.

I'm sorry this prologue is really shitty, but I promise the first chapter will be better and the second one is even better. (I already have them written)

Also I promise to make a better cover for the story, it'll be way better I promise.

But I really liked the idea of this so yeah. But I really hope you enjoy this book, ily all! (Also go subscribe to my youtube channel! I'll put the link either on my profile or on this chapter but yeah thanks.)

Twitter: intimatetronnor

Instagram: infinitetronnor

Tumblr: intimatetronnor.tumblr.com

Youtube: intimatetronnor

Xx ily all


	2. // o n e //

Song for this chapter: Beware the Dog by The Griswolds

~Troyes POV~

"Bye we love you so, so much. Take care of yourself." My mother tells me as she hugs me for the last time before I board my plane.

"Mum, I'll only be gone for two years and we get to see each other when I'm on holidays in the summer. I can come back to New York, or you guys can come visit London. It'll be okay. Plus it's not like you won't be calling me every day." I tell her.

"Yeah I know, I'm just really going to miss you." She says as she puts her hand in front of her mouth like she's about to cry. She starts to flap her hand in front of her face so she doesn't cry.

"It's okay mum." I hug her one last time and kiss her on the top of the head as the line starts moving forward to get on the plane. I wave goodbye towards my mum and shout "Love you!" to her.

I pick up my bags and walk until I get to the front of the line where the ladies dressed in red flight attendant outfits are waiting to scan my ticket. I hand a woman with blonde hair my ticket and she hovers the scanner over it then saying "Have a nice flight" as I walk towards the aircraft.

I get to the doors of the plane and realize that I hadn't even checked my ticket to see what seat I was in. I look at my ticket and see that I'm in row 14 seat C. I scan the plane before I start walking out and see that according to the plane's arrangement, I will be on an aisle. 'THANK GOD' I think. I'm so relieved to be sitting on aisle seat. I always feel awkward sitting in a middle or window seat because of how awkward it is when you need to get up to go to the bathroom. I hate having to ask people to move so I can go the bathroom.

I walk down the aisles in the plane and finally locate my seat. I place my backpack on my seat and then use all the strength I have to try and lift my bags up. But of course me having the flimsy, bony arms I do struggle and the bag falls right back down. Wow, go me. Try and make myself not look awkward.

As soon as the gentleman next to me turns around we make eye contact. He has the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen in my life, and all I can do is stare. It felt like we were just looking in each other's eyes forever (not that I minded at all). He soon noticed I was struggling.

"Hey do you need help with your bag?" He asks me with the cutest look on his face. God, I could just make out with him now. He has his creamy brown hair flat down and I don't think anyone could do more justice to that look than him.

"Um yeah." I reply realizing I may have taken a second too long to answer. He takes the black suitcase out of my hands and lifts it over his head into the bag compartment. Damn he has some good biceps.

After he is finished with my bag he introduces himself to me.

"I'm Connor by the way."

"Troye." I reply. We kind of just stood there for a few seconds staring until someone eventually had to pass through to go to their seat. I move into my row so the woman and her children could pass. "Well it was lovely meeting you Connor. Thanks for helping me with my bag." I say with a little smile planted on my face.

"It was no problem, honestly. So, where do you happen to be sitting?" He asked me leaning down on a chair on his elbows, with his face in his palms. He's just looking right at me and I can't help but get lost in his stunning green eyes. I manage to flip myself out of the trance I had been in a second ago, so I could come up with a little response.

"Actually right here." I say pointing to my seat.

"No way! I'm in 14 D." He replied, his face lighting up even more than before. Firstly, I don't even know how he has the energy to be so bright at the moment, but one thing I do know is that I'm really going to enjoy this flight.

A/N: Hey guys, so here's the first official chapter of Green Eyes. I really hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be longer by almost 1k words so, cool. I have the next two chapters already written and I'm starting on chapter four now. So the next few chapters won't take long to be up. Please comment and tell me what you think of it. Give me feedback and constructive criticism please. Also vote and share this story.

My social media:

Instagram: infinitetronnor

Twitter: troyeskiss

Tumblr: intimatetronnor.tumblr.com

YouTube: intimatetronnor


	3. // t w o //

Song for this chapter: Four Walls by Broods

~Connors POV~

"Flight CTS78, your flight is about to board from terminal 13." I hear the speaker call. I'm pretty sure that's my flight, so I look down to my ticket and read the code 'CTS78' printed under the label 'Flight Number'. I was really enjoying this coffee and it was in such a cute restaurant, but alas all good things must come to an end. I step out of the vintage red chair that I had been sitting in and I look around and realize that I'm all the way at terminal 36. I look around for any sort of sign to direct me on how to get to terminal 13. I turn to my left slightly and see a silver sign that says 'TERMINALS 5-15' with a black arrow pointing forwards. I rush over and follow the arrow until I come into a new room with a bunch of terminals lined up. I scan across them until I find 13, when my eyes meet with my terminal I jog over, suitcase rolling behind me.

When I reach the terminal, there is a massive line of people waiting to get onto the plane, but I look over to where the flight attendants are supposed to be scanning boarding passes and they haven't even started yet. I remember that my flight is supposed to be boarding at 8.30, so I pull out my phone to check the time that reads '7.45'. Why did they say that we were almost boarding? I left that cute little coffee shop to come here.

I decide that I really can't be bothered doing anything else right now so I go find a grey chair to sit on, which was, to my luck, next to a power point. I know that my flight won't be boarding any time soon, so I plug in my phone and laptop. I don't really do much, mostly just go through some unread emails from my work and scroll through my feeds on all my social media.

I start to think about London and how badly I can't wait to get back there. Sure my time in the U.S. was swell and it was great to see my sister again but I really miss my home. Hence why I got quite excited when the time came to 8.30. I looked up at the queue that was formed in front of the clear doors that lead to the aircraft. It was quite a long line so I decided to just stay seated for another 10-15 minutes and hopefully the line will have gone down a bit. Over the time that I wait, I just unplug my devices and place them into my bag, all except for my phone and earphones. Music is my way of coping through anything so I'm literally listening to music whenever I can.

You walked in and said I've got some news,

I didn't say all I wanted to,

You know I told you that I wasn't scared. Well, I lied.

My current favourite song 'Four Walls' by Broods comes on, and I shut my eyes and just embrace in the music. This is my favourite thing. Just being left alone with no one talking to me, music blaring in my ears. No one else, just me and the music. It's honestly the best feeling, it's so peaceful. You can just listen along with beats, count them in your head, and listen to each layer of the song at a time. It sounds like the most ideal thing to me.

It felt like it had been about 10 minutes, and the line had gone down a bit. I pulled out my phone to check the time and it turns out I had been waiting for about 20 minutes, just listening to my music and watching the line go by. I finally decide to stand up and start queueing, but of course I leave my earphones in.

I reach the front of the line finally, after waiting for about 5-10 minutes in the line. I hand my ticket to the lady, she scans it and says "Have a nice flight sir" as I'm walking off. And as I'm walking through the tarmac, my absolute jam comes on 'Can't feel my face' by The Weekend, and it takes everything in me to not just break out into dance. The only downside to listening to music in public, not being able to express your emotions of that song in the way you want, whether it be dance, sing, air guitar or drum or whatever.

As I'm trying to control myself from the song, I reach the front of the air plane where another flight attendant checks my ticket. I actually hadn't even checked my ticket yet to see where I was seated, so I didn't know what row I was sitting on or if I got a window, middle or aisle seat. I was secretly praying for a window seat because I'm kind of obsessed with photography and one of my favourite places to take photos is from the windows of air planes.

The gentleman holding my ticket told me where my seat was and told me that I'd be getting a middle seat. That was literally my least favourite seat, not only that but I didn't get a middle seat next to a window seat, I got a middle seat in the middle section of the plane. Wow, this turning out to be such a great day.

I walk down the aisle towards my seat and immediately place my bag in the overhead compartment. I turn around to go put my backpack in my seat, but suddenly my eye catches one of the most beautiful faces I had ever seen. He has chocolate brown curls and the most charming blue eyes I've ever come in contact with. He makes eye contact with me and my heart starts to flutter, he's just so beautiful.

I finally realize that he's struggling with his bag and I ask him if he needs any help.

"Hey do you need help with your bag?" I ask him, planting a small grin on my face. I don't know if he was staring or if he was just taking a little bit longer to decide but he finally came up with an answer.

"Um, yeah." He answers me, a bit shyly might I add. I grab the suitcase out of his hands, and our hands almost brush against each other but just miss slightly. I lift the suitcase above my head, and I can tell he's looking at my arms, which to be honest I don't really mind. I place his black suitcase in the compartment next to mine.

This boy looks interesting, and I wouldn't mind getting to know him, so I introduce myself.

"I'm Connor by the way." He puts his head up a little bit, smiles and then introduces himself to me.

"Troye." He tells me. We kind of just stand there awkwardly for a few seconds until a mother and her children have to walk by and we move into a row of seats so they can pass by. Troye looks back over to me breathes in a bit and says "Well it was lovely meeting you Connor. Thanks for helping me with my bag." And a small kind of smile comes to his face.

"It was no problem, honestly. So where do you happen to be sitting?" I ask the blue eyed boy, whilst leaning my elbows onto the seat in front of me and putting my face into my palm.

"Actually, right here." He says pointing down towards his seat. I instantly get so excited when I realize that I get to be sitting next to him the entire flight. Finally, something good has happened today.

"No way!" I respond, "I'm in 14 D." I know I'm smiling very hard, and I must look weird to him, but I really couldn't care less at the moment. It just meant that I had a distraction this whole flight, and I could get to know someone new.

"Ha-ha," He teases me. "You have a middle seat! I have an aisle!" He says with a sassy look on his face, so I reply with something also kind of sassy.

"You're going to love having an aisle seat, when I have the bladder of a squirrel and will need to be going toilet all the time. I'm sure you're going to love having my ass in your face when I have to get up." In the middle of our conversation we decide to take our seats and place our bas under the seat. We continue conversing though.

"Who says I won't enjoy it, 'skinny-jeans'?" He asks me, and I almost have my mouth hanging wide open, but I use all my self-control to stop myself.

"Would you now?" I ask him, raising my eyebrows.

"I never said I would."

"Yeah but would you?"

"I don't know," he grabs his phone and earphones out of his bag "You tell me." He plugs his earphones into his phone, puts the earbuds in his ears and leans back, closing his eyes. I'm just left here, speechless, staring at him with my mouth agape. We hardly even know each other and yet he's got me going fucking crazy.

A/N: Ayyyy, so is this better? It's a little longer than the other two, but I promised it'd be better so is it? Hopefully. Also I'm sorry that this is so badly written, I promise the chapters WILL get better. I know I keep saying that, but I'm serious, they will.

Sorry to disappoint the people from Instagram (@lillipmoss @avocadotroye @bc.youtube) but this isn't the 'fucking in a bathroom' chapter that we were discussing. That might come in 2 chapters, it might come in 10 chapters, it might even come in 20 chapters (if I even get that far).

But yeah I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, comment constructive criticism if you have any, I'm always looking to improve, also vote for this chapter and all that stuff.

Social media:

Insta: @infinitetronnor

Twitter: @troyeskiss

Tumblr: intimatetronnor.tumblr.com

YouTube: intimatetronnor

Xx ily


	4. // t h r e e //

Song for this chapter: Trouble by Halsey

~Troyes POV~

Oh my god. How did I even say that? I'm never that flirty or confident around anyone, especially not boys since I'm not entirely out of the closet. But I'm actually quite proud of myself for even getting those words out of my mouth and acting that way. I don't even remember thinking them before saying them, they just came out. I guess this might actually be a fresh start for me.

\-----------

I had been listening to my music for about an hour now. Every 15 or so minutes I would turn over and look at Connor. I was so mesmerized by him and I don't really know why. He only caught me looking at him once, he turned his head over towards me, and we just smiled at each other. I was kind of happy that he caught me though, because when he turned to look at me I got to look at those beautiful green eyes of his and get lost in them.

There had only been one time after that that we'd talked. It was after he'd needed to go to the bathroom, and let me just say I definitely did enjoy having his ass in my face. He came back and sat in his seat once returning from the lavatory. I'd just been watching him getting in his seat, maybe staring at his ass a little bit. "Did you enjoy the view?" He asked me.

"Ah, I don't know?" I just looked back in front of me and closed my eyes again, but before I closed my eyes, I could see a little frustrated look on his face. Probably because I gave him the same neutral answer as before.

After I started getting a little bored of my current activity, I took out my earphones and turned to Connor who was reading a book on his phone.

"Tell me about yourself." I say.

"Sorry?" He scrunches his eyebrows together and looks towards me.

"Tell me about yourself. I'm intrigued by you, I don't know why, I just am. So tell me about you, where do you come from? What brings you to England? What do you like to do in your spare time? What are your favourite books? Favourite songs? Tell me everything."

"Well, how am I to know if I can trust you? You're merely just a stranger I just met on a plane. You could be a stalker for all I know." I could hear all the sarcasm in his voice, and could see it in his facial expressions.

"Wow Connor, I'm offended. I thought we had something special. I thought we were 'ass-in-face' buddies. How could you say something like that? I'm truly hurt." I say, sarcastically offended.

"Okay, well if you want to know some things about me, I was originally born in Minnesota, but now I live in London, that's why I'm on this plane, taking a connecting flight. I was seeing family on the holidays. Um what else? My favourite colour is maroon, my favourite artist would have to be Broods, and my favourite song by them is probably Four Walls."

Oh my god, I'm freaking out. This boy is literally perfect. Is it possible to fangirl for someone who isn't even famous? Well that's what I'm doing now. I can't believe he likes Broods too. I thought hardly anyone knew of them. It's honestly always been a dream of mine to write a few songs with them, they really do have the best music to listen to.

"Wait, hold up! You like Broods too? I love them!" Okay now it's just us, fangirling over Broods.

"Oh my gosh, YES! But I thought that there was like no one else that knew who they were."

"Same!"

"So, what about you 'Boy-Curls'? Tell me a bit about yourself." He says to me. Was I going to mention that I'm gay or not? I mean I guess so, if I'm trying to make a 'new me'.

"Well for one I'm gay." I tell him.

"Really?" The sarcasm is clear in his voice. "I never would've guessed when you were looking at my ass." He says fake-surprised.

"Yeah well I guess you learn new things every day." I say sarcastically.

"Well I'm gay too. So don't worry, I won't judge." On the inside I was half in shock, half in relief. I guess I kind of knew he was, well sort of.

"Really?" I say using the same tone of voice that he did. "I never would've guessed when you were desperately wanting me to look at your butt." Putting emphasis on the word 'desperately'. He just rolls his eyes in return and I continue speaking. "But if you want to know a few other things that you didn't already know, I was originally born in Johannesburg in South Africa, but then when I was two I moved to Perth, Australia, then when I was 10, we had to move to Los Angeles, then when I was 12, we had to move to New York and I've been living there ever since." His eyes were wide in shock, so I thought I should fill him in. "I've constantly needed to move around for my dad's work, because he's a factory worker, and apparently he's really good at his job, so they have needed him in lots of places, and he's constantly getting promoted which means moving a lot. I don't really get to see him all that often though, because he's always travelling to new locations for work."

"So London will be your 1, 2, 3, 4, 5th move?" He says counting on his fingers.

"Yeah but I'm kind of excited for this one. I'm looking to re-invent myself." I tell him.

I really don't know why I'm telling him all this. I feel like I can be so open with him. I literally just met him, and I feel like I've known him my whole life. And it's weird because we don't even know each other that well, we've literally just told each other a few things about ourselves, and I feel like this is the deepest things I've ever talked about to anyone. I don't really like opening up to people so that's probably why this feels like the deepest conversation I've ever had.

A/N: I know it feels like I'm kind of rushing things, trust me I can feel it too. But I just want to get as much as I can onto this plane ride so that in the future chapters, it'll be much better and more dramatic kind of. I, personally, really like this chapter.

Also oops, guess who hasn't written anymore chapters yet? Me. So that may mean that the next update might be a little longer wait than what you have for the others.

But I hope you guys are all really liking this, vote for this chapter if you did like it, it'd mean a lot.

Social Media:

Insta: @infinitetronnor

Twitter: @troyeskiss

Tumblr: intimatetronnor.tumblr.com

YouTube: intimatetronnor

ily all xx


	5. // f o u r //

Song for this chapter: Often (Kygo Remix) by The Weekend

~Connor's POV~

"Wait! I have a good idea." Troye called out, excitedly. Troye and I had been talking for about 10 minutes now. We had been talking about our lives, family, dreams and aspirations and just pretty much everything. I had really enjoyed it to be quite honest, Troye was even more interesting than what he showed on the surface. I found out that we both have the same taste in music pretty much, I also found out that he sings! Yeah, apparently he can sing, he can play keyboard and guitar and let me just tell you, that made me even more intrigued than before. I asked him to sing for me when he told me that he sung, but he kindly declined because apparently he's a little bit shy and doesn't really sing in front of other people, also we were on an airplane.

"And that would be?" I ask him.

"Well, we watch the same movie and we click play at the same time so we'll basically be watching the movie together." He explains to me. It was so cute how he was so excited about it, I mean don't get me wrong, I'm excited too but I'm probably better at keeping the excitement inside me and not showing it.

"Sounds like a plan. But what movie do you intend on watching?" I question him.

"I don't know, depends on what movies there are." We both turn to our screens implanted into the seats in front of us and click on the movies section. I immediately go for the 'Rom-Com' genre of the movies and begin scrolling through all of them. I don't see any that look amazing to watch, but I suddenly see Troye gasp and get even more excited than he was before.

"Oh my gosh please! Please let's watch Juno! Please Con!"

"Con?"

"Yeah it's your new nickname." He tells me. He looks quite happy about this movie, but I've never even heard of it.

"What is 'Juno'? I've never even heard of it." I say.

"It's a movie that came out in like 2007, and it's about a girl that accidentally gets pregnant, but she's like 16 so she has to figure out what to do with this baby, and I'm not going to spoil the rest because we're going to watch it since you haven't seen it." I mean it doesn't really sound like my type of movie, but if Troyes happy, I guess just try new things.

"Fine." I search for the movie and once I find it I plug my headphones in and look over to Troye to see he already has his in. We both have our index fingers hover the play button and I start to count to three. "One, two, three" and on that we both clicked the play button at the same time. We actually managed to get it on time because I kept shifting my head between the two screens, checking if it was in time.

\----

About 45 minutes into the movie I started to notice Troye getting a little tired. I was sure he'd fall into unconsciousness anytime soon. And my predictions were right as five minutes later I felt his head fall onto my shoulder and I heard him snore quietly in my ear. I would've woken him up, it's not that I'm uncomfortable with him laying on my shoulder, in fact I love it. I'm just not sure that he'd be okay with himself doing this, after all he was doing this in his sleep, not really thinking at all about his actions.

Troye had been sleeping on me for about 15 minutes now, and I had long ago stopped paying attention to the movie. And I had now started feeling a bit drowsy myself so I decided on turning off my screen and then slowly and lightly placed my head on top of Troyes. I started to fall asleep but I couldn't help but think about how good and right this felt. It was, perfect.

\---

~Troye's POV~

I woke up to the sound of a half-familiar voice calling out my name. "Troye, Troye, you should probably wake up." The voice said to me. It sounded like someone I knew but I just couldn't quite put a name to the voice, so I decided the only option of finding out who it was, was to open my eyes.

In front of me I saw a light brown haired boy with green eyes, when it clicked to me who it was that had been calling out my name. It was Connor, the sweet boy I had met on the airplane. I sat up when I realized that I had been lying on his shoulder. "We're going to land in about half an hour, so I thought I should wake you up." He said shyly with an innocent smile on his face.

Wow, I thought, this has been one of the best ways that I've ever woken up, and I'm on a plane, I hate sleeping on planes, but just having that boy here when I wake up makes this one thousand times better.

"Oh yeah thanks for that, also sorry about sleeping on your shoulder, I didn't mean to." I said feeling embarrassed. He probably thinks I'm weird. I mean, we just met on a plane and here I am sleeping on his shoulder.

"It's no problem, honestly, and don't worry about it, it was cute." He had a slight smirk on his face as he said that, and it honestly just made me go fucking crazy. God damn, he is honestly so attractive.

I remember that we'd be landing shortly so I go to put my shoes back on. I had taken them off in the first five minutes of the movie. As soon as I had finished tying the laces on my shoes Connor asked to see my phone.

"Whyyy?" I asked him, curious as to what he was going to do with it.

"Just unlock it and give it to me for like 1 minute." He said to me. Well I had trusted him with all my secrets, so hey, why not just trust him with my phone?

"Fine, just don't scroll through my camera roll." I really did not want Connor going through my photos, there is just stuff in there I really don't need other people seeing, such as shirtless men, and men with even less clothes then that and also there's a few videos of myself singing, I kind of didn't want him seeing those either.

"No, of course I won't. I won't do anything bad, just wait." I handed him my phone after I unlocked it with my finger print. I saw him tap a few things, type a few things and then he gave me my phone back and said "There now you have my number, so call or text me whenever and we can hang out or something." I looked down on my phone screen where I saw his name and number written.

"My turn, give me your phone." He didn't hesitate the slightest to just unlock his phone and give it to me. So I went into the contacts app typed in all my information, clicked the blue 'done' button and then handed him his phone back. I really did want to text him and hang out some time, I was really interested by what he had told me about himself so far, I wanted to know more, become closer with him.

For the next half an hour Connor and I both just had our headphones in and listened to our own music. I started piling together all my stuff when I felt us going down in a much more drastic manor then previously, so I could be as ready as possible to stand up, grab my bag from the overhead compartment and get off this damn plane.

When I felt the wheels of the plane touch the ground I immediately undid my seatbelt, even though we weren't supposed to because what can I say? I really do live the #rebellife. I snickered out loud at my own ironic joke and so of course Connor looked my way and asked me what was so funny, I of course replied with "Oh nothing."

"You know, you're not supposed to have your seatbelt undone Troye boy." He said sarcastically.

"Troye boy?"

"Yeah it's your new nickname." He said mocking my comment from when I called him 'Con'. I just rolled my eyes in response.

About thirty seconds later I heard a little 'ding' signifying we were allowed to take off our seatbelts and stand up. I instantly got up being one of the first on the plane to do so, and grabbed my backpack from under my seat, then I reached up to open the bag storage above me. But when I reached up to get my bag I wasn't quite strong enough to pull it out, now I know that sounds pathetic, but I did not ask for these arm muscles. So I looked back down to Connor with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Con, can you pretty please get my bag from out of the top, you know I have the weakest arms in the world." I say pouting my lips and bashing my eyelashes (comment if you get the reference). He stood up from his chair wobbling a little bit as he stood, obviously still getting used to using his legs again, then nodded his head and had a smile planted on his face.

When he reached up to grab the bag I may or may not have stared at his biceps again, but then I realized what I was doing and quickly darted my eyes away from him, just pretending to look around the plane.

"Enjoy the view?" He said placing my luggage on the floor and reaching up again to get his own. Oh shit. If he'd known I was staring this time, he probably would've noticed last time too. What do I say? Should I act sassy and sarcastic? Confused? Act like I wasn't staring?

"If you don't want me staring, don't show them off." And with that I picked up my luggage and started moving with the crowd towards the door at the front of the aircraft, leaving Connor behind.

As soon as I got off the plane and walked off the tarmac I pulled out my phone to check the time. I needed to be at the school by 3pm for checking into my room. The time on my phone read 3.30am and I was quite confused, because it looked lighter outside than what it'd be at 3.30am and my mum said I'd be arriving at a reasonable time in the morning, and that's when I realized that my phone was still on New York time. I quickly changed my settings and then saw that the time was 8.30 am, and that seemed a lot more reasonable.

So after I go through immigration, pick up my extra luggage from the baggage carrousel, go through customs and get something to eat for breakfast I think it'll be around 10.30am. So that means I'll have about three and a half hours to explore London before I'll have to get going to the school.

\-----

After going through all the necessary stuff at the airport, I was quite hungry so I decided to get myself some breakfast. I walked through the food court until I spotted a cute little café called 'Amants Café'. I went inside, ordered and ended up getting scrambled eggs and smashed avocado on toast with a dirty chai latte. They told me my food would be out soon so I went and took a seat at one of the wooden tables made for two people.

About 5 minutes later the waitress came with my breakfast saying "Enjoy!" as she walked off. Just as I was about to dig into the beautiful looking meal, I spotted him walking in and our eyes met. Now I can't pretend I didn't know he was here because we made obvious eye contact and he started walking over towards me.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

A/N: I'm sorry, I know my writing started lacking towards the end, but I wrote most of the second half on a different day to the first part. But I hope you guys enjoyed this longer chapter. Do you guys like updates to be longer? Idk.

But yeah comment, vote, share all that ish.

Social:

Insta: infinitetronnor

Twitter: troyeskiss

Tumblr: intimatetronnor

YouTube: intimatetronnor 

ily all xx


End file.
